Family Planning
by menopause
Summary: Ryu and Chizuru's future planning, based on the events of Chapter 101. Warning: Should be rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Explicit content, please do not read if content of such nature offends you.**

 **This is a side story of another one of my favourite pairings, Ryu and Chizuru from Kimi ni Todoke. Based on the events of Chapter 101 of the manga, so if you are not up to that chapter, there will be spoilers.**

 **It is one massive lemon, as despite my best efforts to write something more age friendly, I am a big pervert and can only seem to write perverted stuff.**

 **D** **isclaimer: I do not own Kimi ni Todoke or any of its characters**

"Hey, Chizuru.." Ryu mumbled from between Chizuru's chest as she hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Hmm?" Chizuru replied soothingly, nestling Ryu's head, feeling his hair tickling the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Want to have sex?" Ryu asked in his usual composed tone. Chizu was casually patting his head, taking her a while to process his question, before suddenly pulling herself back, placing both hands on his shoulder to look directly into his face.

"Wha-What?" Chizuru asked uncertainly, not sure she was hearing things right.

"Want to have sex?" Ryu asked again patiently, observing her with a seemingly calm expression.

"What? Sex? You mean when a boy's thing goes inside a girl's-?" Chizuru managed to stammer out incoherently.

"Yeh that's one part of it," Ryu replied patiently, "but also others like kissing and hugging."

"Kissing and hugging?" Chizuru again stammered out, not quite grasping the conversation. "With who? What? When?"

"Me and you. And now" Ryu replied.

"B-but why?" Chizuru replied, bewildered.

"Because I love you." Ryu replied in his straightforward tone. This caused Chizuru to stop looking so bewildered and for her to pause and ponder for a moment whilst a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

"But why do you suddenly want to have s…do that?" Chizuru managed to ask after a minute or two of silence.

"Because I could feel your breasts on my face while you were holding me, and we were talking about having children, which got me thinking about it" Ryu explained seemingly calmly, but as it was uncharacteristic of him to talk in such long sentences, Chizuru would later realise when thinking back on this moment that he was at least a bit anxious.

"What, that's it?" Chizuru replied, still not processing much through her mind.

"Because you make my heart beat faster whenever I look at you, and I heard it feels really good, but the only person I can imagine myself making love to is you." Ryu confessed in a tone reminiscent of their maths teacher explaining a theorem.

"Oh.." Chizuru managed to reply, the mention of the word 'love' making her blush, "so my sex appeal works on you?" she managed to ask, recalling the numerous times she has tried to flaunt her 'erotic' body with no results.

"Yeh," Ryu replied her sincerely, nodding his head once as though to reinforce the point.

"Oh..okay, but now?" Chizuru asked, still bewildered.

"Yeh," was all Ryu replied, standing up and grabbing her hand to help her stand up. "Let's go"

"Wait what! This is too sudden!" Chizuru retorted, panicking a bit, pulling back to stand her ground.

"I know, that's why I'm going to drop you off at your home first," Ryu explained matter-of-factly. "Despite the way you are, you're still a girl, I'm sure there are many things you want to prepare first."

"Ok.." Chizuru replied, feeling like she's been sort of insulted.

"So go home first, do what you need to do, I also would like to take a bath first," Ryu continued as though outlining a training schedule.

"Ok.." Again was all Chizuru managed to reply, and before she knew it they had arrived at her front door. Chizuru could still feel Ryu's hand gripping hers, rather tightly indicating to her that he was rather nervous too, which gave her some relief.

"And we'll meet in my room in an hour." Ryu stated, giving her hand a final squeeze, before opening the front door for her and letting her go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a bit over an hour later when Chizuru found herself walking apprehensively up the stairs, towards Ryu's bedroom door. She stopped at the entrance, taking a deep breath, and flung the door open as was her usual custom.

"You look the same as usual," Ryu commented good naturedly, observing Chizuru as she stepped into his room with a determined step.

"Well it's comfortable," Chizuru replied defensively, looking down at her hand me down t-shirt from her brother, and baggy track pants. "You don't look any different either!" Chizuru retorted noticing Ryu lounging in a relaxed manner on his bed in a simple black undershirt and sweatpants, casually reading a magazine.

"This is what I usually wear at home.." Ryu replied emphatically, laying down his magazine next to his pillow. "It's comfortable." He reinforced, nodding his head once.

"Then why are you commenting on my appearance!" Chizuru retorted good naturedly, "PLUS! I got my sexy battle underwear on!" Chizuru exclaimed with an air of superiority.

Ryu's ears perked up as he heard this and gave a slight grin.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this," he commented appreciatively, standing up and advancing towards Chizuru eagerly, almost aggressively.

"Wait..Wait" Chizuru panicked a bit at Ryu's sudden advance, looking startled like an animal cornered by a predator, holding out her arms as Ryu stepped towards her. "I'm not quite ready for this."

Ryu slowed down and took a more gentle approach, opening his arms invitingly. "I just want to hold you." And he suited words to action by embracing Chizuru in a warm embrace, holding her head to his shoulder.

Chizuru slowly relaxed in his warm embrace, feeling his heartbeat against her own, and the gentle rise and fall of his breaths as she took in his body scent; a mixture of the soap he used in his recent bath, as well as the familiar scent of his that reminded her of grassy fields and tatami flooring. She could feel the tension that she didn't know had gripped her ebb away.

"Ok, I'm all good now," Chizuru mumbled into his shoulder. Ryu responded by patting her on the back, burying his nose into her hair. "Hey that tickles a bit," Chizuru replied to the action.

"Your hair smells good…" Ryu commented in a soft voice from above her head.

"Yeh..I used the new shampoo I bought," Chizuru replied into his shoulder.

Ryu separated himself from the embrace to look deeply into Chizuru's eyes, before leaning himself in to kiss her on the lips. Chizuru responded by meeting his kiss, lips parting slightly to invite his exploring tongue into her mouth. This continued on for what felt like minutes but probably only lasted seconds, before they both had to catch their breath.

"You taste good too…" Ryu commented, licking his lips appreciatively.

"Wow, that was a very adult thing to do." Chizuru replied breathlessly, feeling a bit weak in the knees, only being held up by Ryu's embrace.

"We're about to do much more adult things too," Ryu replied.

"Oh.." was all Chizuru managed to reply, before Ryu leaned in for another kiss, this time inviting Chizuru's tongue into his mouth until they both became breathless again.

"Can I take your shirt off now?" Ryu asked stoically, but as Chizuru knew that was more of a sign that he was really anxious, and this knowledge raised her mood quite a bit.

"Yeh, be prepared for my battle underwear to knock you over!" Chizuru replied, apprehensively but quite excitedly.

"I'll look forward to it." Ryu replied warmly. And with that he took a hold of the hem of Chizuru's shirt, began to pull on them as Chizuru raised her arms up, assisting him to slide them off her in one smooth motion, expecting to see some colour of fabric that Chizuru had selected, black being what he had guessed. But his guess of colour had turned out quite wrong, in fact there wasn't even a hint of colour.

Now out of all the skimpy bras and ridiculous outfits he was imagining Chizuru to select, being faced with the straight fast ball of her bare breasts right off the bat was not what he had expected.

"Surprise!" Chizuru exclaimed proudly, "that knocked you over didn't it." Chizuru commented happily, seeing Ryu's stunned expression.

Ryu could only stand there with his mouth slightly agape, gazing intently at her delightfully bare breasts.

"Well..?" Chizuru asked, feeling a bit embarrassed now, feeling his gaze burning into her flesh, deciding whether or not to cross her arms to cover herself. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Ryu tore his gaze from her breasts to look up at her mischievous expression.

"I love you Chizuru…" was all he could say.

Chizuru, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, covered herself with her arms and blushed. "Don't say that all of a sudden!" she blurted out.

Chizuru couldn't stay embarrassed for long, as Ryu, seeing her embarrassed and covering herself, felt a pang in his heart, and a stirring of the region below him. He bent down to scoop Chizuru up by the legs and back in a princess style hold, amidst protests of "put me down! Put me down!" by Chizuru, and carried her to his bed and lay her down gently. Before further protests by Chizuru, Ryu had climbed up on top of Chizuru to cover her mouth with his own in a florid of passionate kisses.

"You're very aggressive," Chizuru gasped out, when Ryu finally gave her some respite for air, breathing deeply himself.

"I've been wanting to push you down on my bed for a very long time now," Ryu replied her solemnly.

"That sounds a bit scary.." Chizuru replied, about to jokingly call him stalker or rapist before "Ahh!" Chizuru suddenly cried out, Ryu had put his left hand on her right breast and was cupping and massaging it gently. Ryu was examing the breast with great concentration, giving it a light squeeze now and then, feeling its soft suppleness, running his hands over the silky smooth skin before moving his hand to the other one to do the same.

"That kinda tickles," Chizuru giggled out a bit at his curious touch, "Do you like my boobs?" Chizuru asked shyly and with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"Yes. I love them," came Ryu's straightforward reply, just enjoying their touch in his hand. "Does it feel good?" he asked inquiringly.

"Your hands are a bit rough," Chizu replied.

"I'm sorry, it's because of batting practice," Ryu said, holding his hand away from her now, examining his palm looking at the rough patches where countless blisters had formed and toughened the skin over his baseball career.

"Na it's a good rough, comforting, just tickles a bit sometime." Chizuru replied. "You can put it back," Chizuru said, grabbing back his hand to replace them on her breast, enjoying the feel of his rough hands in pleasant contrast to her own smooth skin.

Chizuru could feel Ryu had resume his exploration, feeling his fingers gently circling her delicate pink areola, feeling the tiny bumps lining the skin, watching in fascination as her nipples hardened with his touch, causing Chizuru to close her eyes and hold her breath a bit as she enjoyed the sensations. After a while Chizuru opened her eyes, and smirked a bit as she saw the look of intense concentration on Ryu's face as he explored her breasts.

"Are they really that fascinating?" Chizuru asked playfully, poking his cheek, causing Ryu to tear his eyes away from her breasts to look at her face. "You've seen them plenty of times before, we use to take baths together all the time."

"That was when they haven't gotten bigger yet.." Ryu replied seriously, "And they didn't become stiff like now." Ryu explained, giving her erect nipples a gentle pinch causing her to gasp a bit.

"They've grown very nicely haven't they," Chizuru replied, indicating her chest in which Ryu nodded in agreement. "But I'm sure your nipples get hard, in fact I bet they're hard now!" Chizuru exclaimed, tugging on his shirt and pulling it up to reveal his bare chest with a flourish,

"See! Yours is hard too, hahaha," Chizuru exclaimed delightfully, seeing his dark nipples standing out on his tanned chest, using her free hand to playfully poke Ryu's nipples which have indeed stiffened up.

"That's because you make me very sexually excited," Ryu replied her solemnly.

"Wha-! Stop saying such things so easily!" Chizuru replied embarrassed, giving him a light slap on the chest, before letting his shirt go to fall back on him.

Ryu stood up to the side of the bed, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off him. Chizuru watched the sight unfold next to her intently, feeling her face become warmer as she took in his muscular, well-toned abdomen and chest. Sitting up to face him, Chizuru found herself involuntarily reaching an arm up to feel the muscles on his chest, tracing them softly before looking up to realise that Ryu was watching her patiently.

"Uhh, do you want to taste my boobies now Ryu?" Chizuru asked hesitantly, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ryu's eyes light up at the proposition. Usually it was hard for people to tell what Ryu was thinking because he was generally quite expressionless, but Chizuru had known him long enough that she could tell his feelings just from his eyes, and right now he was definitely excited.

"Yeh.." Ryu replied stoically, but Chizuru knew he was very eager. Chizuru reached up to cradle his head with her hands and gently pulled him towards her chest, lying back down slowly in the process. She closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt his warm breath tingling her skin.

Chizuru had been expecting Ryu to go straight for her nipple, but opened her eyes in surprise to look down at him when she felt him licking the sides of her breasts instead.

"They feel like mochi, but they taste much better," Ryu replied, answering her inquiring gaze.

"What does it taste like?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"Like you." Came Ryu's simple reply.

"What does that mean.." Chizuru was about to reply, but then she felt Ryu's mouth encircling one of her nipples, suckling on it gently causing her to gasp. "Oh my, that feels reaaaallly good." Chizuru managed to breathe out, wrapping her arms around his head to her chest. She could feel his tongue flicking the nipple, causing pangs of pleasure to be sent directly to her pelvis and head, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"The other one now?" Ryu asked, after a couple of minutes of stimulating one of her breasts.

"Yeh.." was all Chizuru managed to breathe out, not realising that she had been holding her breath. She used the arms wrapped around Ryu's head to direct them to her other breast, feeling him curiously explore the sides of her breast with his lips and tongue, before focusing his administrations on her nipple.

Ryu noticed the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became quicker and quicker as he administered to her breasts, hearing tiny sighs coming from her which kept encouraging him. But he became concerned when she appeared to hold her breath for an extended amount of time, causing him to let go to look up at her inquiringly. Chizuru had her eyes closed tightly with her mouth open, breathing coming back to her slowly as she relaxed back into the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked, concerned, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Yeh..just felt too good, I think I need a rest now," Chizuru replied, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Ok" came Ryu's simple reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chizuru lay there for a while, catching her breath, before suddenly sitting up, pushing Ryu away gently off her till he was standing in front of her again. Chizuru reached out to grasp the waistband of his pants, before looking up at Ryu playfully.

"It's not fair that only you get to see my private parts!" Chizuru exclaimed, gripping onto his pants "I want to see your private parts too!" and pulled them down, boxers and all.

Ryu let her do so without resistance, and watched her interestedly as her eyes opened up really widely as she caught sight of his very hard member.

"Woah woah woah," Chizuru gasped, surprised. "That is way too big! You want to put that inside of me?" Chizuru exclaimed, looking at the large swollen head and thick long veiny shaft, framed by a light patch of pubic hair. Her first comparison that she could think of was to a baseball bat!

"Yeh," came Ryu's simple reply, casually stepping out his garments that had pooled around his feet.

"There is no way that is going to fit!" Chizuru said, startled. "It's way bigger than the last time I saw it! You have hair down there now! And why is it so hard?" Chizuru exclaimed, half observing and half questioning him.

"It's been a long time since you last saw it probably…before your breasts got bigger." Ryu explained patiently. "It grows hair down there during puberty…I actually trim mine so it doesn't itch during baseball..and I'm sure you have hair growing down there as well." Ryu replied.

"Oh yeh.." Chizuru replied, nodding understandingly, looking down at her own crotch as though to confirm what he said, despite still having pants on.

"And it's this hard because you make me like this," Ryu continued to explain. "Seeing you makes me very sexually aroused." Ryu went on patiently, adding a reassuring nod to confirm his point.

"I said stop saying such things so casually!" Chizuru retorted, looking a bit flustered again but also a bit pleased. "So you think I'm really sexy..?" She asked a bit shyly.

"Yeh," Ryu replied her solemnly, through this simple statement, Chizuru could feel a lot of conviction and determination in his voice.

Chizuru blushed and looked a bit meek at this, feeling quite overwhelmed but very happy at his words, till she looked up again to see his seemingly massive member pointing directly to her face, almost like it was intimidating her.

"Woah, but there is still no way that is going to fit inside me, that is way too big!" she exclaimed again defensively, "Is everyone's this big? Kazehaya's!? I need to warn Sawako!"

"I don't know.." Ryu replied her patiently, "I have seen Shouta's and others in the change room, but never paid much attention to them, and plus I've never seen them hard before.."

"Oh.." Chizuru replied at his direct answer.

"It's ok if you want to stop." Ryu commented.

"No! We can't have the baseball team if we don't do this!" Chizuru replied, noticing though Ryu had said that unemotionally, she could feel the disappointment emanating from him.

"Then I'll be really gentle," Ryu replied, Chizuru noticing the relief in his voice, "I'll make sure you're really wet down there." Ryu said reassuringly.

Ryu was never one to lie to her, so Chizuru felt really reassured at his words.

"Then I guess I better take this off then," Chizuru replied, indicating her pants. "Are you ready to see my battle underwear Part II?" Chizuru asked playfully.

"You're not wearing any panties?" Ryu asked, eyes lighting up. Chizuru smirked at him, and pulled her pants down in one swift motion, lifting her legs up a bit to pull them completely off, revealing her long slender legs and creamy thighs to Ryu, Chizuru could see his penis jolt slightly as he discovered that she was wearing a pair of lacy black panties with a small white ribbon bow tie at the front. "I knew it would be black." Ryu whispered to himself.

"Surprised?" Chizuru asked him playfully.

"Yeh," Ryu replied softly. "I thought you'd have no panties on."

"Hehehe," Chizuru replied gleefully, "That's what I wanted you to believe."

"Then why..?" Ryu asked softly.

"I remember Yano-chin saying that guys really like taking off a girl's panties," Chizuru replied excitedly.

"Yano, huh," Ryu replied with a knowing nod.

" _I think she was speaking from personal experience_ ," Chizuru whispered to him softly, despite having no eavesdroppers nearby.

Ryu smiled and nodded understandingly. "I will thank her later then.." And with that he reached down to grab the elastic band of her panties.

"Wait that's it!?" Chizuru replied, startled, placing her hands over his, stopping him. "Don't you want to admire them more?"

"I do.." Ryu replied, "But I'm eager to see your vagina."

"Don't say that so bluntly!" Chizuru replied, giving him a light slap on the thigh, blushing again.

"But it's true, I like seeing your panties, but it's you I want to admire the most," Ryu replied.

"But I spent so long choosing them.." Chizuru replied a bit more unconvincingly.

"Then I will admire them every night before I sleep," Ryu replied solemnly.

"Then I'll have to come over every night to show you!" Chizuru retorted.

"I wouldn't mind that," came Ryu's simple reply.

"I mind! What if it rains! Or if it's cold at night!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Take them off and I'll keep them here then," Ryu replied unexpectantly.

"What?" was all Chizuru could reply, confused.

"I will keep them under my pillow, or keep them by my bed then." Ryu replied again quite seriously. "And will take them out to look at before I sleep."

"But they were so expensive!" Chizuru retorted, "I'm not giving them away, I've only worn them once!"

"I will pay you the money." Ryu replied.

"That still doesn't feel right!" Chizuru replied.

"Then you don't need to give me any birthdays or Christmas presents ever again." Ryu proposed before her.

Chizuru processed this information for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Ever again? They're not worth that much.." Chizuru replied.

"As long as I get to have you for a present for the rest of my life." Ryu replied her solemnly.

Chizuru blushed again at his words. "No, you can have me anytime….. but! I won't get you presents next year then!" She replied, coming to an agreement with him. Seeing his affirmative nod, she placed her hands firmly over his hands that had still been on her waist, and slowly nudged him to start pulling the garment off.

A look of intense concentration came onto Ryu's face; one that she only sees on him rarely during the bottom of the ninth inning of a match with two outs and all bases loaded, as he slowly pulled her panties off, eyes widening as her light patch of pubic hair came into view, followed by her very moist set of pink lips, sticking to the fabric for a moment before the fabric sprang away with a light pull. Ryu took a deep breath in as her aroma assailed his nose, and then focused his attention back on the task as Chizu lifted up her legs to allow him to slide them off her.

"Yano's right, I do like taking your panties off.." Chizuru heard Ryu whisper to himself as he examined the panties in his hands, holding them very delicately as though it was his treasure. "They're very wet," he commented.

"I can't help it! You made me this way too!" Chizuru replied, "You'll just have to wash them first, make sure they're hand washed!" Chizuru retorted.

"No, I like your scent on them," Ryu replied, giving them a sniff and even a little lick at the wet patch, before folding it neatly and placing them carefully on his bedside table. Turning back to focus his full attention to her, he grabbed onto her thighs gently to part her legs to look at her most private place.

"Wait wait wait," Chizuru flustered, using her hands to cover herself up, realising she couldn't close her legs as Ryu was in between them, "This is too embarrassing."

"No it's not, " Ryu replied her calmly. "You've seen mine too." He added.

"Oh ok…" Chizuru replied, reassured at his words, and took her hands away slowly to awkwardly rest them by her side, revealing all for him to see.

"Your hair is very silky." Ryu commented, lightly stroking her pubic hair with his fingers. Chizuru tensed a bit at his touch, but slowly relaxed again soon.

"Mm." Was all Chizuru could mumble out, closing her eyes to the sensation.

"How do I make you feel good Chizuru?" Ryu asked her seriously, looking at her as she opened her eyes to look back at him.

"What! Don't ask me that, I don't know." Chizuru replied.

"How do you masturbate then?" Ryu asked her enquiringly.

"What! How do you know I do that!" Chizuru asked defensively.

"I don't. But I'm sure most people do it, I certainly masturbate quite regularly," Ryu replied solemnly, and to reinforce his point, he reached down to stroke himself a couple of times then looked back at her questioningly. "So..?"

"Oh okay okay.." Chizuru resigned herself, and reached down to begin touching herself. "Wow this is very embarrassing…" she commented.

"Don't worry, I've seen you do many embarrassing stuff." Ryu replied reassuringly. "Such as the time when you…."

"Wait wait wait! Don't say it!" Chizuru startled, bringing her hand up to cover his mouth.

Ryu took the opportunity to lick her fingers, causing her to pull them back in surprise.

"You taste good." Ryu commented, looking down expectantly at her glistening lips.

"Okay okay..I'll show you." Chizuru resigned herself, and brought her hands back down to touch herself.

Ryu nodded his head once in anticipation, encouraging her.

"Well..I like to rub the top first.." Chizuru explained, indicating the spot just above her clitoris. "It's usually too sensitive to touch the nub here at first…"

Ryu nodded understandingly, and gently rubbed the spot she indicated, causing her to gasp at his touch.

"Down here as well…" Chizuru motioned, stroking her fingers across her glistening lower lips. Ryu again followed suit, using his fingers to lightly trace the same path that Chizuru's fingers took.

"How is it?" Ryu asked, rubbing the spots she indicated, around the clitoris and over her lower lips, while Chizuru had her hand on his lightly guiding him, meanwhile with her eyes closed just enjoying the sensation.

"It's good…"Chizuru sighed pleasurably, Ryu greatly enjoying seeing these different emotions of Chizuru. "After I've warmed up..I move onto this little nub here.." Chizuru suited words to action by lightly rubbing her sensitive spot, circling it, sometimes flicking it. Ryu followed suit, eliciting another gasp out of Chizuru.

It was then that Ryu decided to add his mouth into the mix, leaning forward to gently lick her lower lips, all the while keeping up the light administrations to her clit. This caused quite a large gasp of surprise from Chizuru and she suddenly sat up to watch what was causing the new and foreign sensation.

"That's not how I usually do it!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"I'd be surprised if you were flexible enough to do this yourself." Ryu answered her back, looking calmly at her. "Does it feel better or not?" Ryu asked questioningly.

"I-I don't know! Isn't it dirty down there! It's where I pee from you know!" Chizuru replied, still a bit taken back.

"I know," Ryu answered matter of factly.

"Then why!" Chizuru stammered.

"You taste good." Ryu replied.

"Really? What does it taste like?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"You." Ryu answered serenely.

"Not that again! What does that even mean?" Chizuru replied.

"Does it feel good?" Ryu asked again, this time giving a few more experimental licks, causing Chizuru to grasp his head in shock.

"I..don't know, I suppose so.." Chizuru replied unsurely. "But just your hand is fine really.."

"I want to make sure you feel good." Ryu replied calmly, "and to make sure you're really wet down here."

Chizuru blushed strongly at his words. Ryu took that as a sign of encouragement and continued his administrations with his mouth. Using his tongue to lick all over, sometimes sucking a bit of her lips into his mouth gently, and even using his tongue to flick her clitoris. All the while Chizuru had her hands cautiously on his head, as she slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations, feeling the tension ebbing away from her as she relaxed back into the bed. She began to enjoy the feel of his rough tongue, so very warm and wet dancing unfamiliar and pleasurable sensations all across her nether regions.

Ryu, sensing Chizu becoming more and more relaxed, used this opportunity to re-introduce his finger back into the mix, gently parting her lips to discover her entrance, giving the entrance a few experimental licks. He decided to explore further, inserting his index finger very slightly into the entrance, marvelling at how warm and tight the passage was, glistening with moisture like sparkling treasure just out of reach, and imagining what it would be like to insert himself into such an inviting place.

Chizuru felt his finger explore at her entrance, and tensed up again, gripping his head more strongly now. Ryu, sensing her anxiety gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze before saying simply, "I'll be gentle…just one finger" The simple statement from Ryu put Chizuru at ease again as she slowly released the tension. But this was short-lived as Ryu had decided to give his full administrations to her clitoris now, causing Chizuru to tense up in pleasure as his tongue flicked and circled all over her sensitive spot, while the sensation of his finger beginning to explore deeper into her caused some anticipation, but no particular discomfort. Like a larger, firmer and warmer tampon.

"Feels good Ryu.." Chizuru managed to breathe out, unconsciously sandwiching Ryu's head in a tight squeeze in between her thighs as the pleasure caused her to tense up more and more. Chizuru was unconsciously clamping around his finger as though it was a pillar of support, causing it to rub pleasurable places within her. Ryu, encouraged by this, kept continuing what he was doing until Chizuru moaned quite surprisingly, a sound Ryu has never heard from her before, he could taste an even more intense taste in her; 'Chizuru' flavour as Ryu thinks of it, as juices trickled out of her down his finger, in which he lapped up greedily. Her thighs squeezed his head even tighter as she shuddered for what felt like almost 30 seconds. Ryu had one hand gently squeezing her thighs as he continued, before Chizuru finally released her grip and relaxed .

Ryu lifted his head up from between her legs to survey the sweaty mess that Chizuru had become, her skin glistening with perspiration, steaming his room delightfully with her scent. The hair framing her face looking slightly damp, sticking to her forehead, her eyes were closed as her slightly parted mouth panted to regain her breath. Ryu, seeing the beautiful sight in front of him, could not resist himself and planted a kiss firmly on her lips, licking up the perspiration that had formed on her face. Chizuru responded by wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, enjoying the feel of her hot skin on his hard chest.

"So that's what I taste like down.." Chizuru commented, licking off the remnants that remained on Ryu's lips and chin. "I don't see why you like it so much, doesn't taste like anything in particular to me…"

"It's good, it tastes like you." Was all Ryu replied. Chizuru, giving up on trying to fathom his words, just breathed out a sigh as she held him closer to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chizuru was happily enjoying the protective embrace Ryu had around her, feeling the warmth of his body heat permeating through her skin, his weight comforting her, with light touches of her sensitive spots sending tingles through her. After around 10 minutes of just staying like this, Chizuru felt Ryu lifting his weight off her as she let go of her hold. Ryu looked down at her calmly with his head resting on one of his arms that he had propped up as Chizuru looked back up questioningly.

"Want to do it now?" Ryu asked in his calm manner, though without placing any particular on 'it,' Chizuru heard it as of particular importance " _it!"_.

"Yeh.." was all Chizuru managed to reply in a dream like trance.

Ryu gave her a slight smile, rolling over a bit to place both hands on either side of her head. Chizuru could feel the hardness of his erection poking into her thigh as she did so, reminding her of his size and waking her up from her trance.

"Wait wait wait!" Chizuru stammered, feeling startled at his actions, jumping a bit and pushing him away. Ryu's eyes visibly widened and he looked at her in surprise.

"Hm?" he responded questioningly.

"I want to get a better look at your _thing!"_ Chizuru blurted out looking a bit flustered. "I need to get a better look at my opponent first!"

"My penis is not your opponent…" Ryu replied rather confused yet amused at her reasoning.

"But still!" Chizuru exclaimed, frantically sitting up, pushing Ryu till he's standing directly in front of her at the side edge of his bed, "I feel like I'll be better to take him on better if I get to know him better!"

"Okay then." Ryu calmly replied, standing up straight so that his member was directly in front of her face.

Chizuru's eyes widened as she was confronted straight on with Ryu's penis.

"It really is too big." Chizuru commented out, marvelling at its thickness and its length, taking in the veiny shaft and the little bit of skin covering the red swollen head. She could see the little pee slit right in front of her, like a predator's eyes stalking her. She reached out her hand cautiously, to gingerly grab a hold of his shaft, noticing that her hand could barely fit around the entire girth.

"It's warm!" Chizuru exclaimed, feeling the heat from his shaft emanating into her hand. "What do I do? Does it hurt?"

"You can do whatever you want, I'll let you know if it hurts." Ryu replied solemnly. Chizuru, reassured by his words knowing Ryu would never lie to her, began her explorations in earnest.

She used both hands now to grip the length of his shaft, noticing grimly that there was still quite a bit of the shaft left that both her hands together could not cover.

"Damn, can I get a ruler to measure this?" Chizuru asked inquisitively. "It's like the size of a baseball bat!"

"It's not that big.." Ryu replied quietly, looking a bit as though his feelings have been hurt.

Chizuru, noticing that she may have hit a sensitive topic, decided determinedly to accept him as he is, and resumed her exploration. She gripped the shaft a bit firmer now, giving it a few experimental strokes using the skin on his shaft to glide, watching the little hole at the tip open and shut with her movements as though it was breathing. Ryu just looked down and watched her patiently, enjoying the administrations on his penis, and surprised at her silence, it being rare to see her concentrate so earnestly on something.

Chizuru had decided to start gently rubbing the head of his penis, eyes opening wide in surprise as clear liquid began to leak out the tip. Chizuru looked up at Ryu questioningly.

"It's pre-ejaculate, good for lubrication." Ryu explained, before Chizuru could ask her question. Chizuru gave a little understanding nod before focusing her attentions back on his member. She used a finger now to rub the liquid around his glans now, delighted to see the up til now very still Ryu squirm a little.

"Lubrication eh…" Ryu could hear Chizuru mutter to herself, but he couldn't see her expression as her hair had fallen to obscure her face. It was with quite some surprise when Ryu felt something warm, rough and wet brushing over the head of his penis, sending pleasurable sensations through his penis. Surprised, Ryu gently brushed her hair back to reveal her face, to see Chizuru using her tongue to lick his penis like an ice cream cone. Chizuru, feeling his questioning gaze, looked up in a reassuring manner.

"I thought I'd help make it more slippery, so it'll go in me more easily," Chizuru explained. Seeing the little affirmative nod from Ryu, she went back to continue her administrations, licking all over the head and along the shaft. Ryu used one of his hands to frame her face, keeping the hair out of the way so he could enjoy the view. Chizuru, appreciative of him keeping the hair out of the way, became bolder and decided to take the entire head into her mouth, delighted at the more prominent squirm she got out of Ryu, as she ran all around his penis. Chizuru was trying to put a name to what his penis was like, similar to how she would eat a Gari Gari Kun but much bigger, making her struggle just to open her mouth wide enough for it to fit and was making her jaw a bit sore. It had a rougher and softer texture too, with a completely different taste. A mixture of his skin and sweat, not unlike that of freshly cooked rice; deciding it was quite pleasant, she dubbed it "Ryu taste."

"Chizuru…" Ryu suddenly spoke up, after a couple of minutes of her oral administrations. "You don't have to do that.." Ryu continued. Chizuru stopped what she was doing and looked up questioningly.

"What? Why?" she asked curiously.

"We'll be covering it up with a condom anyway, it'll be lubed." Ryu replied matter-of-factly.

"What!" Chizuru exclaimed, giving his thigh a little slap. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!"

"Because it feels good," Ryu replied simply.

"Oh.." Chizuru answered, looking satisfied, before a puzzled expression returned to her face. "Wait..a condom!?"

"Yeh..you don't want to get pregnant do you." Ryu replied.

"I thought we were gonna make a baseball team!" Chizuru exclaimed, looking at him puzzled.

"I want to too, but not while we are still in high school," Ryu explained patiently.

"Oh?" Chizuru replied, still puzzled. "Why not? Then when?"

"I want to be able to take responsibility and be ready to support you and our family when that happens," Ryu explained, sitting down next to her to explain to her patiently. "Perhaps after we graduate from college."

"Oh.." Chizuru replied, still looking unconvinced, but feeling reassured at his warmth next to her, though thinking it must look odd to have two naked people sitting side by side having a serious conversation.

"Plus, we're not even married yet," Ryu explained. Seeing Chizuru give him a sharp look at this, Ryu continued. "I'm planning on working after our exams, till I can save up to buy a ring and propose to you."

"Oh!" was all Chizuru replied, surprised at how much Ryu has thought about this, giving her a sense of security.

"Of course if anything happens now, I still intend to take full responsibility." Ryu reassured her, "My dad and your parents have already discussed this together and said they'll be quite happy to help raise the child."

"Wait..What?" Chizuru exclaimed, leaning away from him in shock. "You told them about this!?"

"No.." Ryu calmed her down by placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It seems like they've been talking about this for quite a few years now. My dad just told me when I said you'll be coming over today."

"Oh.." was all Chizuru managed to reply, still not quite processing what was being said.

"He even said he'll make sure no-one comes up to disturb us today." Ryu continued to explain, reaching around to place his arms around her. Chizuru let herself be drawn towards him, resting herself in his embrace, feeling his body warmth enveloping her as well as his quick heartbeat from where her arm was touching his chest.

"Ok.." Chizuru replied, having calmed down now, deciding it was reassuring to know there was so much support around them, although still feeling a bit uncomfortable at the thought.

"So for now…let's just use the condom." Ryu whispered to her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Yeh.." was all Chizuru replied


	5. Chapter 5

Ryu untangled himself from her so he can reach to his bedside table where her panties were carefully placed, and extracted a box from the drawer. Chizuru watched curiously as he tore the film packaging to extract the pink ring of rubber, and eyes opened wide as she watched him roll down the long long length of his penis, still thinking apprehensively to herself that there is no way something that big would fit.

"Lie down, I want to make sure you're wet enough again," Ryu said as he knelt down, positioning himself in between her legs at the side edge of his bed as she complied, placing his hands reassuringly on her thighs. Chizuru closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt his mouth give her nether lips a kiss, and then enjoying the sensations of his warm wet tongue as they made sure to cover every part of her both outside and inside with moisture, relaxing her. She could feel her own juices trickling, contributing to the wetness.

After around five minutes of this, Ryu stopped and stood up, startling Chizuru as she felt him place his arms underneath her back and legs, gently lifting her up carefully to place her with her head on his pillow, so that now she was positioned along the full length of his bed.

"Ready now? Ryu asked gently, climbing onto the bed to position himself between her legs. All Chizuru could do was give him a weak nod. She tensed up a bit as she felt him position his member at her entrance, feeling its heat as though it's already piercing through her. Ryu, noticing her tension, tried to relax her by giving her gentle kisses on her forehead.

"I'll be gentle.." he whispered into her ear reassuringly, feeling the tension ebb away from her. He reached down again to position himself at her entrance, but felt her legs tensing around him as he ever so gently began to push, causing him to stop.

"You're too big," Chizuru whimpered, feeling as though a baseball bat was about to be impaled into her.

"Do you want to put it in yourself then?" Ryu asked gently, concerned at her apprehension. "I'll lie down and you can lower yourself onto me.."

"Huh?" Chizuru replied.

"That way you go at your own pace, and you can see what's happening more clearly too," Ryu continued to ask. "You were always less scared of things you can see properly compared to things like ghosts and such."

"I think this and that are two different things," Chizuru replied, feeling a bit humoured at his words. "But yeh, I think I'll prefer that." And with that she moved aside to let Ryu lie down where she was just moments ago, and then getting up so that she could position herself on top of him. Ryu watched amusedly as Chizuru tried to position herself comfortably on him, first kneeling with her legs around him, then falling back and sitting on his thighs, then finally straddling him with both feet firmly planted on either side of his hips.

"You look like a catcher in that position," Ryu commented good naturedly, eyes appreciatively taking in the sight of her naked body fully exposed in front of him causing Chizuru to blush and lightly hit his chest.

"Ok ready!" Chizuru exclaimed determinedly, as she reached down to grab the base of his penis to position it straight up towards her before slowly lowering herself down. "This is nothing! A baby would be much bigger than this" she reassured herself. Ryu nodded at her encouragingly.

"Yeh..just need to grin and bear it like a man," he replied.

"I wish I was the man in this situation!" Chizuru exclaimed. After a few more moments of apprehension and taking deep breaths while Ryu just lying there patiently waiting for her, despite trembling in excitement at the thought of entering her. "Ok! I can do this! Here I go!" Chizuru exclaimed determinedly, screwing up her eyes in apprehension and concentration. And with that she began to lower herself slowly onto his shaft.

"Ohhhhhhh" was all Chizuru could gasp out, as she felt the size of his member parting her, penetrating her lower lips, threatening to split her apart.

"You ok?" Ryu asked, concerned, trying to keep stock still despite the tightness enveloping his tip. He placed a hand on her hip to support her.

"Yeh this is nothing! Didn't feel as big as I thought!" Chizuru replied triumphantly.

"Chizuru..only the tip is in" Ryu answered her. Causing her eyes to spring open to see indeed that only the tip was in, and there was still lots and lots of the shaft she needed to cover.

"What! On my god," Chizuru sighed exasperatedly. Using one hand to grab onto Ryu's free hand, she braced herself for support. "Better get this over with in one go…like peeling a band-aid off" she whispered to herself, and determinedly lowered herself down at a steady pace.

"Chizuru.." was all Ryu could muster, as he concentrated on keeping stock still, while inch after inch after inch of him became encased in her tight warmth, feeling each and every ribs and bumps inside of her sliding pleasurably over him.

Chizuru had her lips pursed tight, eyes screwed in concentration as she felt herself feeling fuller and fuller. Surprisingly the pain that she had expected did not come to her, but still it was quite a large unpleasant fullness invading inside of her. Squeezing Ryu's hands tighter, she determinedly kept lowering herself and lowering herself onto the never ending length of his shaft, and just about when she thought she couldn't handle anymore and would be completely split apart, she was rewarded with the feeling of meeting Ryu's pelvis. Looking down to see him completely inside her, she heaved a huge sigh of relief and crumpled onto Ryu's chest, trying to breathe heavily but not daring so feeling as though something might break if she made too many large movements.

Chizuru felt Ryu place his arms around her comfortingly, enjoying his support, as she felt the large fullness inside of her, heating her up from the inside and pulsing inside of her.

"Do you think it'll come out of my mouth if I push any harder..?" Chizuru whispered to him, thinking without much sense.

"It's not that big…and it's a different passage way anyway," Ryu calmly replied her, patting her on the back.

"Does it feel good inside of me..?" Chizuru asked, whispering into his ear.

"Yeh.." Ryu replied softly.

"How so..?" Chizuru asked again, trying to distract her mind from the discomfort within her.

"It's very warm…" Ryu replied, seeing Chizuru's encouraging nod he continued on. "It's wet too…and incredibly tight. I can feel you quivering around me each time you take a breath.." Ryu replied her gently.

"Go on." Chizuru replied, taking comfort in his words and appraisal of her, giving him a little squeeze and enjoying the slight twitch it got out of him.

"I like feeling your skin on mine…I can feel your chest on my chest." Ryu continued on. Chizuru could feel the discomfort slowly leaving her bit by bit as she became conscious of her nipples rubbing pleasurably on his chest. The discomfort was slowly becoming replaced with a pleasant fullness. "I like the smell of your hair too…and your sweat"

"Haha that's weird," Chizuru replied humouredly at this comment.

"Is it?" Ryu replied questioningly.

"No I suppose not..I also like the way you smell the best right after you come back from your jog. In fact, I kind of wish you didn't take a bath first before I came here" Chizuru replied.

"I guess we're very compatible then," Ryu replied her calmly.

"Yeh, it's starting to feel better now," Chizuru replied, feeling as though she has slowly adapted to the shape of him. Ever so slowly she began to move a bit, sliding him out of her slightly, causing Ryu to tense up again as he tried to stay still. Chizuru could feel pleasurable sensations now at her entrance, as it slid on his thick and hard shaft, till only the head remained inside of her. Very gingerly, she slowly pushed back down, expecting to feel the discomfort again as he penetrated her depths. Instead of the discomfort, she felt a stretching and warmth, like a hot iron was heating her up from the inside, though sinking further into her still felt like it was going to split her open, or even threaten pop out of her belly button at any time. Meanwhile Ryu was putting a very good effort of keeping very still, which Chizuru greatly appreciated. After a couple of times of this, Chizuru relaxed and Ryu could feel her slump back onto him.

"It feels like it's gonna push the pee out of me.." Chizuru commented to him.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom then?" Ryu asked.

"Na it's fine, I made sure to go before coming here.." Chizuru replied back. Gathering herself up again she did one more slow stroke, sliding so that he was almost out, and pushing him back in again, before crumpling back onto Ryu's chest.

"It's too intense…you do the moving.." Chizuru whispered to Ryu.

"Are you sure?" Ryu asked her uncertainly.

"Yeh…just go slowly," Chizuru replied softly. Chizuru felt Ryu hold her tighter against him, as he began to slowly slide himself in and out of her. As she wasn't doing the moving, she could entirely concentrate on the sensation. The pleasant stretching at her entrance, the feel of his wider head scraping against her as though scratching an itch she never knew she had, and the feel of every ridge and bump on his veiny shaft sliding within her. True to his words, Ryu went slowly and gently allowing her to slowly adapt more and more to his size and length, feeling his pubic bone rubbing into her at just the right spot of her clitoris, and her nipples rubbing pleasurably against his hard chest as Ryu held her tightly to him. She could feel his hands caressing her back soothingly, stroking back and forth, even occasionally reaching lower to her backside to caress her bum, making it feel warmer and ticklish, causing her to giggle softly at the strange yet pleasant sensation. She could smell his scent enveloping her, clouding her senses almost sending her into a pleasurable trance like state.

"You ok?" Ryu's voice suddenly penetrated the mist inside her heard from beside her ear, snapping her out of the trance.

"Yeh…you smell good.." Chizuru managed to reply.

"What? Not feel good?" Ryu asked, a bit confused.

"Feels good too.." Chizuru replied incoherently, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tightly to her.

Ryu continued at his slow pace, as pleasurable sensations began to overtake Chizuru again. She could feel things beginning to intensify as she accepted all the sensations Ryu was giving her. The feel of him sliding in and out of her; the feel of his body rubbing against hers particularly in her pelvic region and nipples; the scent of him clouding her mind, and the comforting feel of his arms around her back. Slowly slowly the sensations hit her, filling her up, until finally they overwhelmed her and Chizuru could feel herself tensing up as her whole body tingled as she quivered around him, her toes curling as she gripped his hand harder, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter as she could feel her mind blank out. This tense feeling lasted what seemed like an eternity but in reality probably only a couple of minutes as she slowly relaxed and her breath came back to her.

"Did you come?" Ryu's voice beside her ear brought her back to her senses again, she realised he had stopped moving inside of her and was just holding her to him.

"Yeh…I think so" Chizuru managed to reply breathlessly.

"That's good" was all Ryu replied her as he patted her on the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chizuru just lay there on his chest for a while, enjoying his warmth and embrace, revelling in the post orgasmic euphoria her body was giving her. A slight twitch inside her brought her back to her senses.

"Have you come yet?" she asked Ryu, feeling his still very hard member pulsing and throbbing within her.

"No, not yet," came Ryu's simple reply.

"Why not?" Chizuru asked, suddenly worried that this may not feel as good for him as it felt for her.

"Wanted to make sure it felt good for you first." Ryu replied, causing Chizuru to feel a slight pang in her heart, knowing how much Ryu cares for her.

"How can you come?" Chizuru asked questioningly.

"If we had gone on a bit longer I probably would've come, and maybe a bit faster too." Ryu replied straightforwardly.

"Right." Chizuru replied, as she untangled herself from his arms and sat back up into the 'catcher' position as she now calls it. Seeing Ryu looking at her puzzled, she replied with a small grin. "My turn to make you come, you just lie still there."

"Ok…" was all Ryu managed to reply, before Chizuru suddenly began to move herself up and down, sliding him in and out of her faster now, but still a bit hesitant as she worried that if she went too fast she'll be split apart. Ryu positioned his head comfortably on his pillow as he enjoyed the sensations she was giving to him on his penis, and enjoyed the sight of her naked body totally open to him. Her hair framing her face swaying back and forth with her movements, the enticing sight of her breasts bouncing up and down in rhythm, and best of all the sight of his penis disappearing inside of her, only to re-appear again shortly, glistening with her wetness. He could even see some of her juices flowing out of her, feeling them trickling down his shaft and onto his balls.

Chizuru was enjoying the many expressions on Ryu's normally calm and expressionless face, seeing him tense up as she squeezed down on him, getting more and more used to his length and girth now. She could feel him squirm a bit underneath her, encouraging her to quicken her pace, delighted to hear a moan coming out of him. Not only was she enjoying seeing his reactions, she was enjoying feeling him inside of her, all previous traces of discomfort gone, but as she was more concerned about him, she kept her pleasures at bay this time.

Seeing Ryu struggle to maintain his composure, his sweat trickling down his forehead, the quick heaving of his chest and his hands gripping his bed sheets, motivated Chizuru to go even faster. Up and down up and down she went, till not soon after she heard a very uncharacteristic moan and grunt out of Ryu as he tensed up, arching his back off the bed as she felt his penis twitching and pulsing madly inside of her. Chizuru sank fully to his hilt at this point, just squeezing herself around him as his penis twitched forcefully inside of her, she watched him close his eyes and hold his breath, until finally he sank back down again onto the bed.

"Did you come!?" Chizuru asked him excitedly.

"Yeh…" Ryu whispered out, his usual composure not quite returned to him as he smiled serenely at her.

"That's good" Chizuru replied him, mirroring his earlier words, and it was her turn to pat his forehead, using her hands to wipe the sweat away from him that was almost trickling to his eyes. It was now Ryu's turn to lie there enjoying his post orgasmic bliss, taking deep breaths as Chizuru continued to pat his head.

"Now let's see the result!" Chizuru exclaimed excitedly, lifting herself up until a slight plop was heard and Ryu's rubber clad penis slipped out of her to fall back onto his belly. Chizuru crouched down beside him and examined the sight carefully, noticing the milky fluid pooled around the tip and streaks of it framing his penis through the transparent material.

"I thought it'll look more like those yo-yo tsuri's we get from the summer festivals," Chizuru commented at the sight, giving it a light poke. "Instead it looks more like a wet water balloon that someone had failed to fill up."

"Yeh.." was all Ryu replied her, bemused at her ponderings. Sitting up, he slid the soiled condom off him and threw it in the rubbish bin near his bed, reaching over for a tissue, he used it to wipe himself clean, meanwhile offering Chizuru one so she could do the same to herself in which she declined.


	7. Chapter 7

Chizuru watched Ryu pat dry his still very hard penis, and now noticing a sense of loss and emptiness inside of her.

"You're still hard?" Chizuru asked curiously. "That magazine I read with Yano-chin said guys usually go soft afterwards."

"Yeh..that's what usually happens" Ryu replied her calmly, watching her crouching on his bed in her birthday suit, "But I don't think I'll ever go soft when I can see you naked." He replied her quite sincerely.

Chizuru blushed at this statement and made a movement as though to cover herself but stopped at the last moment.

" Then..do you want to go again?" Chizuru asked, a bit apprehensively.

"Yeh." Ryu replied still calmly, but Chizuru could tell there was quite some underlying currents of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Do you want to be on top this time?" Chizuru asked, "since you didn't get to push me down properly before."

"Yeh." Ryu replied, the enthusiasm definitely audible in his voice now. He reached over to his bed side drawer to extract another little foil packet, and slid the contraception over his already throbbing excitedly penis. Chizuru lied down on his pillow, making herself comfortable before reaching her arms out to him welcomingly.

"Take me! Make me your woman!" Chizuru exclaimed teasingly, in which Ryu happily obliged. He climbed onto the bottom of the bed between her long smooth and slender legs, giving her lower lips a little kiss and then working his way up, kissing her abdomen, her chest, suckling both nipples into his mouth one at a time before moving face-to-face to her, framing her head with both his arms.

"Where did you learn to say that," Ryu asked good naturedly, though he had a pretty good idea anyway.

"Secret!" Chizuru replied teasingly. Ryu gave her a gentle smile, reaching down to position himself at her entrance. Lowering down to kiss her, he gently thrust into her.

"Ooooooooo," was all Chizuru could say, as she mumbled around his mouth, feeling his member penetrate her again. Instead of it feeling invasive like the first time, now it felt almost welcoming, fulfilling her, completing her, driving away the emptiness that she had felt right after their first time.

"But not just my woman," Ryu said softly, as he slid himself fully to the base.

Chizuru looked up at him questioningly.

"I want you to still be my best friend." Ryu answered her softly, sliding out of her slowly now.

"Yeh." Chizuru replied, seeing where he was getting at.

"My lover." Ryu continued, sliding into her, giving her another kiss.

"Yeh." Again Chizuru replied from around his lips.

"My sister." Ryu slid out, increasing the pace.

"Yeh." Chizuru tensed up a bit at the increased pace.

"My brother." Thrusting in and out of her now with a steady rhythm, reaching a hand down to massage her breasts, bending his neck down to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Yeh." Chizuru had closed her eyes, and was just focusing on the sensations he was giving her.

"My family," Ryu continued, letting go of her nipple, increasing his pace, sounding slightly short of breath.

"Yeh.." Chizuru could only whimper in reply now, as the pace steadily quickened. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her, stretching her in and out, rubbing all the pleasurable spots inside of her. The feel of his warm breath on her face, and the protective embrace he had around her head, as well as his scent enveloping her, overpowering her senses. Chizuru was fast reaching the peak of her pleasure with all these sensations, and she could only hold her lips still as she gasped for breath when he lowered down to kiss her again.

"Stay with me forever." She heard Ryu say, and she could only nod lightly in agreement as all the sensations overwhelmed her. She felt herself tensing up again, clamping around his penis as her legs locked around behind him, holding him deep inside her. She could feel her whole body quivering now, opening her eyes to see Ryu's passionate gaze boring intently into her, before her vision clouded over and her whole body tensed up around him. The pleasure came and came, starting in her pelvis, spreading rapidly to all the extremities of her body like the first sunrise lighting up the land. She held onto him until finally, the tension left her body, and she sank back to earth into Ryu's bed.

"I came," she sighed contentedly to Ryu. Ryu only smiled gently at her as he reached down for another kiss. Chizuru enjoyed the kiss and again relaxed into her post orgasmic trance.

Suddenly realising that again, Ryu had not come yet, an idea came to her and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I want to see you come this time!" Chizuru exclaimed excitedly. Ryu looked at her puzzled. "I want to see the semen come out of you!" Chizuru continued excitedly, pushing him off her. Ryu, surprised, fell back onto his knees as his penis popped out of her, pointing straight ahead of him twitching, looking somewhat like a fish out of the water.

"What?" was all Ryu could ask, confused.

"Here." Chizuru said, sitting up on the side edge of the bed, nudging for him to stand in front of her between her legs. "I'll use my mouth! Just when you're coming let me know so I can see it come out!"

"Oh…Oh?" Ryu, starting to comprehend her meaning, did what she said anyway and stood up to stand in front of her again, with his penis pointing at her face.

"You can come with my mouth right..?" Chizuru asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeh definitely!" Ryu replied with an affirmative nod.

"Good, now let's get that condom off," Chizuru replied, and with that she impatiently slid the condom off him, causing him to flinch pleasurably a bit, and she threw it in the rubbish beside the bed.

Suddenly seeing his penis so close in front of her again, she couldn't help but be astonished at his size again, wondering how on earth that thing had fitted inside of her. She noticed the head was also much darker than before, almost purple, and had seemed even more swollen than she remembered it. There was also even more of that clear liquid pooling around the head now too, dripping onto her thighs with his movements.

"Chizuru?" Ryu asked, snapping her out of her trance that she didn't know she had fell into, being mesmerised by his penis.

"Right! Let me know when you're about to come!" Chizuru said to Ryu, seeing the affirmative nod from Ryu, she placed one hand on his hip to gently guide him towards her, the other hand to grasp onto his shaft firmly, then took a deep breath and then opened her mouth wide to take him inside.

Chizuru was swirling her tongue around the head, noticing it twitch and quiver every time she flicked over the tip and the bit at the bottom connecting the head to the shaft. She noticed it tasted much stronger than before, particularly the clear liquid, still like freshly cooked rice, but now with salt mixed in. The hand grasping the shaft was steadily keeping it in place, feeling its much stronger heat now permeating into her hand. She slid her hand back and forth now, using the loose skin to guide her, feeling it bunch beneath the head as she slid towards her mouth, and feeling it become taut as she slid back towards him. She wondered if she was doing it right, but trusting Ryu to let her know if she was doing anything wrong, she continued.

Chizuru tried to keep her hand and mouth in rhythm, maintaining a steady pace. She could feel him twitching even more prominently inside of her now, as well as his body shaking where her hand on his hip was touching him, more clear liquid dribbling into her mouth with each stroke in which she happily licked up. She could also feel the prominent rise and fall of his abdomen, as he felt his hands rest on her shoulders, gripping her firmly for support. Encouraged by this, she quickened her pace, trying to take more of him into her mouth, managing to just go past the head before stopping as it hit the back of her mouth, finding it a bit hard to breathe and worried that she might cough. Instead she rubbed it around her mouth, her cheeks, the roof of her mouth, and even scraping gently with her teeth, till she was rewarded by feeling his knees and legs tremble in between her as he tried to pull away. Chizuru used the hand on his hips to keep him in place, moving it lower to his bum to give it a firm squeeze, enjoying the firm and supple feel of it beneath her fingers. She let go of his shaft to use both hands to massage his backside before returning to grasp his shaft. She could feel him tensing up slowly now, causing her to quicken her pace even more, delighted that she could hear groans coming out of him.

"Coming! Chizuru!" Ryu managed to pant out as he gripped her shoulders even harder, not till it hurt but pretty close to it. "Where should I let it out?" Ryu gasped out.

Chizuru, not having thought about that, panicked and pulled back, letting his penis fall out of her mouth, hoping to give herself some time to ponder over this problem, but it was too late.

"Ahh" Ryu groaned as the first spurt shot out. Chizuru, still holding his shaft in her hand, reacted on instinct and pointed it down towards her chest away from her face. Feeling the first spurts hit her chest, she was surprised at how much force there was, like mini water jets. Chizuru continued to watch fascinated as the white spurts shot out of Ryu to land all over her breasts, feeling Ryu pulse and convulse around her hand, until around 10 spurts, though Chizuru wasn't sure as she wasn't counting, it slowed down and instead became a steady white dribble out of him. She stroked him again, delighted to see she was able to milk more of the white dribble out of him, and continued to do so until it stopped, and she could feel Ryu relax his grip on her shoulders.

"That's erotic." Ryu suddenly said, jolting Chizuru out of her trance, not realising that she had again been mesmerised by his penis. Chizuru looked down to see where Ryu had his gaze on, and saw long strands of his white liquid dribbling down her chest and all over her breasts, glistening in the light. Seeing his semen, she began poking and playing with it using the hand that was on his hip, tracing patterns with it onto her breasts, and feeling another little twitch from his penis that her hand was still wrapped around.

"It's thick and gooey!" Chizuru exclaimed excitedly, now rubbing it into her skin. "Seems like it'll be good for the skin too!" and she started using both hands to rub the substance over and into her breast.

Ryu could only gaze in admiration and fascination as her breasts became shiny as all the streaks began to disappear. He could see the skin of her breasts now glistening invitingly, and he couldn't help himself but to kneel down and lick her breasts.

"You really like my boobs don't you Ryu," Chizuru asked teasingly.

"Yeh." Was all Ryu replied, as he continued to savour her breasts.

"I feel all sticky now though," Chizuru commented as she enjoyed his administrations.

"Want to take a bath together then?" Ryu asked, standing up to look at her. Chizuru looked up to see Ryu's damp hair and sweat sheened skin, and looked down to see herself in a similar state.

"Yeh sure." Chizuru replied, "We haven't taken a bath together in ages!" Chizuru exclaimed excitedly. Ryu went to his closet, returning to offer one of his clean shirts to her in which she could cover herself up on the way to the bathroom, as he slipped on a pair of clean boxers. She watched humouredly as she saw Ryu reach to his bedside drawer and take another foil packet, before reaching his hand out to her, noticing the prominent tent in at the front of his underwear.

"Why are you bringing that for!" She asked teasingly.

"I want to do it again in the bathroom." Ryu replied straight forwardly, gently helping her up.

As Chizuru stood up she found she had a bit of difficultly walking steady.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked concernedly, always noticing every detail about her.

"Just a bit of an ache, like the first time running after a while of being inactive." Chizuru replied. Seeing Ryu still concerned, she reassured him. "Nothing wrong, it feels good actually, like after a long day of playing sport, though I think I'll have a bit of trouble walking tomorrow"

"Want me to carry you to the bathroom then," Ryu replied, relieved. He started to go back to his bedside drawer to put the condom back.

"Wait! Don't put it back!" Chizuru exclaimed, looking at the tent in his boxers and again feeling the sense of emptiness inside of her.

"We'll find a comfortable position to do it in then, while we relax in the water." Ryu replied her.

Chizuru imagined the scenario in her head.

"Better bring two then," Chizuru replied, reaching to the bedside drawer to grab another foil packet. "You know..just in case!" Ryu smiled and gently led her out his door.

"Make sure you go pee first though," Ryu said matter-of-factly. "I heard it reduces risk of infections." He continued on, noticing Chizuru's confused face. Chizuru, still a bit confused but knowing Ryu only ever thinks of her best interest, nodded.

As they went out into the walkway and heard the door shut behind them, suddenly a yell came from below the stairs.

"Chizuru! Why don't you stay the night? I already let your family know!" Came the warm and gruff voice of Ryu's dad. Chizuru blushed and looked at Ryu embarrassingly. Ryu only smiled gently and nodded encouragingly. Looking at his naked muscular torso and large protruding tent in his underwear, Chizuru made up her mind.

"Sure! I'll be intruding on your hospitality then Uncle," she yelled back, before hurriedly taking Ryu's hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

 **So this turned out a lot longer than I expected, but I'm glad I finished it.**

 **I've been meaning to write a story about Ryu and Chizuru for a long time now, but always lacked inspiration until I read Chapter 101 of the manga.**

 **My inner fan girl always imagined that Ryu would be very well endowed down there, and wanted to include it in the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read, and any reviews and feedback would be appreciated.**

 **Please support the original author, Shiina Karuho, by purchasing her books.**


End file.
